Beyond's Butterfly
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi and character death. Beyond Birthday has kidnapped Light Yagami in a desperate way to prove his love. No matter, Light has chosen not to say anything to Beyond. Will Beyond be able to convince Light to be with him? I just whipped this up today while listening to a song, sung by Kaito. I do hope you enjoy! Please review! :P


_song used: Koi-Uta sung by: Kaito Shoin_  
-Couple: Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami-

He is so beautiful... I love him. I know I took him against his will, but I couldn't let him go. She would have had him before I had a chance. The voices whispering, telling me to leave him. I couldn't. I saw his life span lower... I had to save him. I had to tell him I loved him. So I kidnapped my love.

I have him in a place no one will steal him. No one can steal my Light. My beautiful Light. If the world killed me, at least my Light will know that I loved him. But... he doesn't love me. At least that is what I think. He doesn't speak. I kiss him and love him, but he doesn't respond. Did I do something wrong?

No matter, he must know that he is beautiful. He needs to know that I am here for him. My beloved Light... Wait... He thinks I am... Scary? Why must you think this? I saved you, Light. You are safe, I will not hurt you. I love you, dear Light. Do not cry, my dark angel. I am here. Nothing will steal you away from me.

Let me hold you. That's right. I am here. I can see your numbers rising. Please, do not be afraid. I will tell you this till the day I die, you are beautiful and I love you. I shall keep you, and cherish you. The whispers... they haunt me. They tell me things I do not wish to hear. Can you please speak to me? I wish to hear your lovely voice.

Light, I brought you some flowers. Do you like them? What do you wish I get you? I will bring you anything, I promise. I do not ever lie to you. You are like a butterfly, so fragile. I do not wish to harm your wonderful colors. Your wings... so unique. What am I to you, Light? Am I a spider? No... Please do not hate me. I love you.

Light, let me taste you. Your skin... so soft. I shall not break it. I do not want to bruise that lovely flesh. I know you must hate me, but can you see that I love you? Do you want me dead Light? Please do not wish that. I want to see you. Can you smile for me, Light? Why do you cry? At least I can hear your voice... That lovely voice. Do not hide your face. Light you are beautiful, so beautiful. Do not hide from me... I might cry.

Let me see your face... your eyes... They are dull. Did I do this? Please be happy... I try to keep you happy. I bring you gifts, I love you... What do you want? Why must you push me away? Is it because I keep you hidden? I must keep you safe. They will steal you away. No! No! Do not cry! I may love your voice but I want you happy. You may hate me, and I may be selfish for keeping you, but if I let you go, you may never come back.

Those voices, they whisper in my ears. They want you gone. They want you to be free. I want you happy, but I also want you to stay. What can I do to make you stay and make you happy? Do you know how much you affect me? Please, talk to me... I want to hear your thoughts. Am I that scary to you? How can I be scary? I give you kisses and love on you. I even go out of my way to bring you such gifts...

I may die at any moment in my life... That's why I want to smile and be happy for me. I sacrificed to be with you... Can you accept me? Please do... but if you don't that's fine to. You are my butterfly... My Light. So beautiful... The way your skin shines. I love the way your hair sways when you move. I love everything about you, my dear Light. Your eyes... they finally shine. Are you accepting me, Light?

I can never get enough of you Light. I wish you would smile... Do you want to tell me something? It looks that way. Please do, you can tell me anything. I shall keep every word you say in my heart. Never letting a word fall out of grasp. Why do you not speak? No matter, I have you. And you shall have me. Dear Light, if I could I would tear open my chest and give you my beating heart.

Light? I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. Can you do the same for me? Can you love me the same way I love you? No? So sad... I can take it. I want to be able to so this until I can no longer lift my body. Once I am gone... would you remember me? Will be happy even if I longer exist? If not, let me dream. I never want to wake up. I want to imagine that smiling face, but even that kind of beauty can not be imagined. But I can try.

But I do want you to remember me. Good or bad, I want you to know my face. The face that loved you. That would be all I need to go on. As long I can still be here and touch you, to be here and see you and love you. Can you let me do that?

Dear Light... today is peaceful, no? Almost too peaceful... Aw, look. A butterfly flew past the window... Not as beautiful as you, my Light. You know I must tell you this everyday. Do you not wish for me not to say that? We might have a nice day ahead of us. Would you like that? Come, I must make you breakfast. What you like to eat? You still won't speak... That is fine, I can make it a surprise! Huh?What was that sound? They are looking for you... My sweet genital Light. I must move you to a safer place.

Please do not squirm... They might find you. Come Light, I must hide you. I do not you taken from me! I must hide you! No! They found us... I must protect you! I must run with you. Please, Light, do not make this difficult. Do you not know that I love you? Ah, a gunshot. I can make it, but I need you to be safe. I do not want you hurt. I must carry you away, but as I do... You cry and struggle...

Another gunshot, and my blood hits your sweet face. Is this what you wanted, dear Light? Has your wish come true? Ah... I am happy to make you happy. Maybe... before I go, I can see you smile? Can I ask for that? I have prepared for death, but not this soon... Maybe a kiss before I go... Yes... I can die happy. Maybe... I can watch over you... Can you catch me if I fall? No? That is fine... Maybe I am being a pushover for this.

But that is what love does to a person... A person changes... I never want you to change Light... Please... Never change... I love you too much for that... My... beautiful...butterfly...

I love you, Light Yagami...

-End-


End file.
